A Helping Hand
by Hermyfic
Summary: Hermione need Harry's help dealing with something she can't talk with Ron.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story.

It seemed to arouse his possessiveness to a horribly high range this blatant show of interest that other men gave her. His arm sneaked around her waist. She looked up at him questioningly.

"All right, Harry?"

He nodded and gave her a charming smile.

"Ron's busy," he said, "so I'll have to take care of your for him."

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him before turning her attention back to her boyfriend who was zooming up and down, left and right protecting his goals.

An hour later the game ended with Chudley Canon the winner. Hermione ran toward Ron in the field. As she neared she flung herself into his arms. They kissed with Hermione saying "you win!" between kisses.

Harry turned his face away disturbed that the sight of Hermione in Ron's arms should make him felt so enraged. Normally it would only make him uncomfortable but not today. Looking around he spotted Ginny's bright red head zing zang on the broom. She stopped and dismounted.

"We won!" she shouted to his face echoing what everybody else seemed to be saying at that moment. She hugged him then and automatically Harry returned her embrace. His gaze felt of his two best friends who were now conversing quietly. Their foreheads nearly touched.

What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like beating Ron to the pulp just because he was hugging and kissing Hermione, Ron's official girlfriend? It wasn't used to be like that, he thought miserably.

It was not long only two days ago when things had changed. It was that day when Ron was practicing like mad before the final Queditch match. Harry and Hermione were home alone in the apartment the three of them shared in London.

Harry was practicing a new spell they had taught at Auror training. Suddenly Hermione appeared by his side. She was wearing a long peal blue dressing gown. Her hair was wet and curled softly around her face and shoulder. Harry remembered feeling quite disconcerted as if he had just seen her for the first time. Maybe it was her expression because in all his life he hand known Hermione Harry had never saw her looking like that. She was clearly nervous and not the kind of nervousness she had before exams either. Her cheeks were pink, her cinnamon eyes were huge and bright and she was looking anywhere but directly at him. Even her voice sound strange when she said: "Harry, are you busy? Can I talk with you?"

Harry ended the spell he was working on. The silver grey mist evaporated.

"That's the Lie Detecting spell, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," Harry replied. "What do you want to talk to me about, Hermione?"

"That's the new spell right?" Hermione went on disregarding his question. "I read about it in the journal. The Auror has been allowed to use it now, huh? It's great. Now those bad..."

"Hermione!" said Harry. He pulled at her arm until she stopped talking and plopped down on the sofa next to him. "You're so nervous. What is it?"

If it was possible her face became even redder. "I... I...," she stammered.

Alarmed, Harry caught both her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest, chest that had grown quite broad in the five years they had left school.

She said barely audible: "I need your help."

"Sure," said Harry promptly. "Just tell me what it is, sweet."

Hermione took a deep breath and blurted out, "I want you to have sex with me."

A slap on his face wouldn't have surprised him more. Harry busted out, "What?"

Wincing slightly Hermione said, "Harry, it's not what you think." Her words became jumbled together as she rushed on. "Well, I mean I want to... to have sex... not sex... oh god! I mean I read about first time for girls and it can be very painful especially... especially if it's thick. I mean the hymen that is. I check... yes, there's a spell I found in a book..." Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. He could just barely understand her but understand her he did. It was so like Hermione to refer to books on such matter.

Seeing his expression she threw him an exasperated look which quickly lost its effect as another blush crept on her face.

"I have to check, you see," she said. "I wonder... because when Ron...he... eh... you know like putting his finger in..." Her face was as red as a tomato now and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "It hurt a lot... so I check and it's thick and that's why..." She trailed off.

Harry thought her would much prefer not to understand her stumbling explanation of the situation but he did and he couldn't pretend not to. It surprised him that she came to him for this problem though.

"Have you told Ron about this?"

Hermione bowed her head. "No, it would make thing worse. He was so angry with me last time he tried..." She looked at some distant away without seeing. "I wonder if it's the reason he's been so distant lately," she said softly.

She became silent and Harry was so busy controlling his anger at how Ron had treated Hermione he couldn't find a word to say to her.

Finally Harry said, "What do you want me to do?"

Hermione looked at him hopefully. "You really will help me?"

Harry looked away suddenly embarrassed. He still couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Hermione Granger, his best friend.

Clearing his throat he said, "Haven't it said in that book of yours how to deal with this problem?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not magically, anyway," she said, "and it seemed so ridiculous to have surgery for something like that."

"But Hermione," said Harry, "why me? I'm Ron's friend. It doesn't feel right."

Hermione turned to face him. Their eyes met and held. "I trust you, Harry," said Hermione. "This is for me and for Ron. Anyway it isn't like we'll have anything but sex..." She blushed as Harry threw her a pointed look as if to say that was exactly the problem. "I mean sex technically. It's not like making love, is it?"

Harry felt something in his chest tightened painfully at her words. He refused to acknowledge that it was his heart.

"Please Harry," said Hermione earnestly, her eyes pleading. "I want to make love to Ron when he's won the cup in two days time and I want it to be perfect. It's been a long time now and Ron's getting impatient." She took his hands in hers shaking it a little. "I thought you would understand, Harry."

Harry nodded dumbly then cleared his throat again. "Well, it seems I don't have a choice." He gave her a smile which she returned gratefully.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione eagerly.

Harry's smile widened into a genuine one at the anxious look on her face. He touched her face gently, amazed at how soft her skin was. They were facing each other now on the sofa.

"Whatever it is we'll do it properly," said Harry. "I won't take you cold bloodedly, Hermione."

And so he did. He kissed her soft lips feeling the sweetness that was her. His tongue came out to touch her lips then prying them open sneaked inside. Hermione whimpered a moan. Her arms came to wrap around his neck. Harry pulled her closer. One hand on her waist caressing and supporting her weight, while the other cupped her cheek tilting her head so he could kiss her delicious mouth better.

The smell of her freshly washed hair wrapped around his sense. It was something fruity and sweet. Harry thought he would never get enough of her. Finally they broke up and Hermione, her eyes shone brightly, looked at him with a shy smile.

"Let's get to my room," said Harry huskily. The statement he now regretted making because since that night he wasn't able to sleep in his bed without becoming painfully aroused as the memories of their love making filled his mind.

Not waiting for her reply Harry picked her up disregarded her yelp of surprise and carried her up to his room. He kicked the door close then put her gently on his fairly large bed. Her liquid brown eyes darkened as they met his. He kissed her lips but before she could properly respond he moved down kissing her neck. The slight protesting sound died on her lips replacing by a low moan.

He kissed his way down. His hand parted the neck of the dressing gown to release two lovely breasts. He gave each one a kiss promising better attention in a minute. Slowly his hand untied the knot of her gown. The sight of her naked body made his heart pounded even harder. Tenderly he kissed her stomach, both her tights then crawled up to kiss her lips again.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She smiled and arched her back pressing her body into his fully clothed one.

"Let me undress you," she said, her voice was as husky as his own.

Harry nodded and stood up. Hermione rose from the bed. Blood was rushing from her neck to make her cheeks become a rose color. She stood in front of him, naked. Harry felt a sense of pride for her.

Her hand, not quite steadied, came to the button on his shirt. One by one she released it, her hand mimicking the motion he did when undressing her. She got the shirt off then leaning close she kissed him on the chest moving downward and downward.

Harry caught her shoulders in both hands. "If we don't hurry up I'm afraid I'm going to embarrass myself now."

Her kissed-swollen mouth tilted up in a pleased smile. She began undressing him again move quickly. His trousers were thrown onto the floor following by his boxer. Harry backed her up against the bed. He nipped her ear lightly. She shivered and pulled him on top of her on the bed.

"I'll try to take it slow so it won't hurt too much," he said.

Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around his neck trustingly. Harry began to kiss her body beginning at the two silken mounts that were her breast. Hermione moaned and her hands began their own tour on his body. Harry had never felt as hard as he was at that moment but he forced himself to go slow.

His hand skimmed her stomach and her hip then lightly he touched her between her tights. Hermione jerked and her body became rigid.

"Relax, sweet," he whispered into her ear.

Feeling her relaxing he began anew his exploration. This time he used both hands to part her tights. Lowering his face he tasted her.

"Oh Harry!"

She tasted great, wonderful. His tongue lapsed at her center as if of its own accord so quick was his movement. Hermione hips began to thrust wildly coating his mouth and nose in her juice. Quickly he stopped his tongue and crawled up on her. Positioning himself he thrust into her wet channel.

Hermione cried out in pain but the worst was over now. Harry held her in his arms. Allowing her to get pass the pain and adjust to his size even thought it was killing to stay still.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" asked Harry into her wild mane of hair.

She moved her head to look at him. Smiling tremulously she said, "I think so." She glanced down at their joint body and blushed. "You're so huge."

It took all his self control not to cum right then and there. Instead he moved his hip a little rocking her.

"See it fit," he said.

"So it does," Hermione replied. She leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. "Thank you Harry."

His arms tightened around her waist. He deepened the kiss and started to move his shaft in and out of her tightness. They came in a glorious unison that left them both speechless.

"Harry!"

He blinked and focused his eyes on the girl who was standing in front of him.

"Sorry," said Harry. "What were you saying?"

Ginny scowled. "I asked if you wanted to come to the Three Broomsticks with us."

"Oh." He looked around but couldn't find Hermione or Ron. "Sure. Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"They're off," said Ginny in a knowing tone. "Need some privacy."

"Oh," said Harry once again.

They celebrated well into the night. Harry stayed with them not as much because Ginny and the other urged him to stay as he was dreading going back to an empty apartment or worst to find Hermione with Ron.

Just the thought of Hermione doing what she did with him with Ron made his blood ran hot and cold. He tossed the rest of the Fire Whiskey down his throat welcoming the burning sensation and the numbing effect it would have on his brain later.

"Why the hell did you drink so much, Harry?" asked Ginny in her best Molly Weasley's tone. One of her hand was supporting Harry while another holding to her wand which was emitting the only light to the entire walkway to Harry's apartment. "It's a wonder we didn't splint when I Apparated both of us here."

"Alohamora!" said Ginny to the door. It wouldn't budge. "How the hell do I open this damn door?"

"Holkestien," slurred Harry. He grinned. "Hermione's new password. It's something to do with her project Holkestien... Hollier than Hollyyyy."

The door opened and Ginny managed to drag him inside.

"Oh Hermione!"

Hermione was just coming out of the kitchen holding a steaming mug in her hand. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"'Ermione," said Harry. He pulled himself up and walked drunkenly toward her. "I can't stand it. I can't."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny but when Harry didn't answer she repeated the question to Hermione.

Neither of them paid her any attention. Hermione, still clutching her mug, looked at Harry intently. When he folded her in his embrace she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll be damn!" exclaimed Ginny. "Let me hold that cup so you won't burn the two of you alive."

So saying, she took the mug from Hermione's unresisting fingers. Harry cupped her face in both his palms and kissed her full on her lips.

"I'll be damn!" said Ginny again and she drank from Hermione's cup spluttering on the hot tea.

When they were alone in his room, Hermione's head on his bare chest, Harry said, "I thought you would be with Ron. I was so angry."

"I couldn't do it," said Hermione. Her hand was drawing a slow circle on Harry's chest. "I just couldn't do."

"Why?" asked Harry. He covered her hand with his and brought it to his mouth. "Tell me, Hermione, please."

Hermione moved along his body until they were face to face. Looking him in the eyes, she said, "I found out my feeling for Ron wasn't what I thought it was."

Harry felt his breath caught and held waiting for her reply, waiting for the words he long to hear.

"I'm in love with you, Harry," said Hermione. "I've always been."

He hugged her to himself tightly. "Oh, Hermione," he said into her hair. "I love you too with all my heart."

They smiled at each other and soon they were kissing again, sweetly, lingeringly.

"What about Ron?" asked Harry when the kiss was broken because of the need for oxygen.

"I don't think it'll cause him any grief," said Hermione indifferently.

Harry looked at her quizzically. "He loves you, Hermione," he said feeling a pang of guilt in his heart.

Hermione shrugged. "He's been sort of seeing Anna Kitts, the Seeker, for awhile now."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry incredulously. He caught her shoulders and put her at arm length so he could see her expression. "Hermione, is that why you're here?"

His eyes bored into hers trying but afraid to see the truth in the dept of them. She gave him a smile then lean down to kiss him on the mouth.

"No," she said firmly. "I found my heart before I found out about Ron."

Laughing Harry hugged her again.

The End


End file.
